


most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Possibly fluff, Vague future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: It has been nine weeks since she last touched him and felt his skin get covered in goosebumps of arousal, but who's counting. She's counting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> This was meant to be canon-based porn because I miss them, but ended up being softness and light humour and two losers with tender hearts instead. I still missed them.

The third winter on the ground is the coldest one they experience, and it's the first time Raven risks losing her fingers to actual frostbite. She's to blame, trying to rescue important tools someone accidentally drops into a bucket of cold water by plunging her hands in. The tools make it, but her hands almost don't.

It takes her two months to get feeling back into them, and doing so during January and December turns out to be quite the effort too. It takes her two months and intense nursing from the medical and healing teams, and a whole lot of mother-henning from Bellamy's part, but she gets better. 

To be fair, with all due respect to modern and Grounder medicine, she's pretty sure that the reason of her improvement is almost entirely due to the tireless efforts of Bellamy, who hovers over her like part concerned whatever he is to her, part motherbear.

Hen. Bear. Both. Whatever.

And she's grateful, seriously, it's just that it adds this weight and importance to their relationship that wasn't there prior to her accident, just like she wasn't entirely sure their relationship was. She'd been very comfortable with it, for once, with the way he never demanded more of her than what she was willing to give but was there at the ready to generously give and give. 

But now that he's spent two months carefully, dare she say even lovingly, rubbing lotion into her sore hands until the skin has finally recovered to its usual healthy state, she's confronted with the fact that maybe they have a relationship.

And maybe they're both being idiots for not calling it what it is.

It's logical, come this point. It's like they're both scared that by giving it a name, they give it power over them, and they risk losing it. But it won't stop them from clinging onto each other at night, from sharing a language of only looks and glances, from seeking each other for warmth, companionship, friendship, understanding, and pleasure. 

Oh, pleasure. She's almost forgotten.

It has been nine weeks since she last touched him and felt his skin get covered in goosebumps of arousal, but who's counting. 

She's counting.

She watches him still rubbing lotion into her fingers, one by one with dead devotion, and studies the shadows his eyelashes cast on his cheeks for a few moments too long before realising the obvious. She loves him. 

So Raven, she does the obvious. She mutters, “I'm a lot better now,” and ducks in and kisses him on the lips.

He unravels beneath her mouth and responds with unnatural greed and a sigh that makes her grin against his lips.

“What, missed me?”

“Yes,” he hisses softly against her mouth, and leans in for another kiss before catching himself. “I didn't think you'd want - “

“Don't be stupid,” she cuts him off, and scolds herself for being so obscure, so ambiguous with her affection that he would think he's not loved even now. Resolved to fix it, she uses her newly healed hands, breaks them on touching him and pulling him closer until they're both on the bed together, him on top of her. “I always want.”

He kisses down her neck with incredible precision, makes her shiver and arch and dig her nails into his skin with a hiss. He nips at her shoulder, over her shirt then under it, skin against skin, until she decides it's enough. She wants more. 

Thankfully she fixed the heating in the room, which might as well be called their room given the way they've filled it with an assortment of their shit, given the way they rarely sleep anywhere else. 

She takes off her shirt and looks up at him. “Have you noticed we've been together for half a year now?”

He pauses in his pursuit of ridding her of her bra, and lifts his gaze up to her like a deer in the flashlights. He hasn't noticed either, then. They're both total losers and this can't get out of this room. 

Oh, but the look of hope in his eyes, the way he visibly swallows, licks his lips, tentatively asks, “Have we?” All while trying to sound cool, nonchalant about this.

“I hope so. Who have I been falling in love with if not my boyfriend?”

Finally, after a pause and a wide grin of disbelief, he musters a smirk. “Why not with a friend? It worked out for me.”

There. That settles it. She's known it for a while now. It's hard not to feel it when Bellamy loves you, but now she knows what kind of love that is. 

She kisses him hard next, then breaks the kiss with a laugh of elation. 

“Although,” Bellamy says, “boyfriend sounds a bit underwhelming for what I am.”

“I'm not calling you manfriend,” she says dryly, and bites down a smile when he groans dramatically, wounded. 

“Boyfriend it is, then.”

“Mmm. You know, my hands feel a lot better now.” 

They share a smile. The unspoken common language gets used again. He takes off his shirt and unbuttons her pants. 

“We should test that just in case.”

“Yeah, for science.”

“Obviously.”

She laughs. “I've corrupted you, Bellamy Blake.”

“No, Raven.” He kisses her nose. “You conquered. And you didn't pull me where I wasn't willing and ready to follow.”

He couldn't be clearer and louder than if he wrote it on his forehead in large letters. She doesn't ask how long he's been in love with her. Instead she kisses him, touches him, and shows him how safe it is for him to carry on doing it.

And Bellamy, he doesn't get pulled where he's not already prepared to follow.


End file.
